Imagination
by A Girl Tony Stark
Summary: This is how I would have loved the Elevator scene from chapter 64, in the Book Angle to play out. FAX, and I dont own anything James Patterson has written, i dont own the characters. And I am sorry if you hate me so. I love all of you! thanks for reading!


**Hi! I am back with another one-shot! I had an idea on the way to Fred Myers that I was going to write a chapter on how I imagined the Elevator scene to go in the book Angel. I believe that the way my noggin played it would have changed the whole outcome of the book. So all you Fax lovers, get ready:) This chapter does start out like the book does. Chapter 64, if you must know.**

Many things in America are really big. Big Macs, For example. And stretch pants, and cars. Not so much in Europe. In general, there are things that seem to be scaled down, more people sized. And its charming. It's approachable.

Except when your hotel's only elevator is apparently powered by aging chipmunks running frantically, and your stuck in it with someone who _stomped on your heart._ Because you chose not to walk up the stairs like a sensible person.

I stood as far away from Fang as possible, which was about 4 inches, and looked down at my feet. I feigned huge interest in my sneakers and the fact that one of them was held on my foot with bent paper clips because the shoelace had broken.

"So, the whole Doomsday Group thing is getting pretty creepy," Fang said lamely above the sound of the wheezing elevator cables. I wondered when they had last been inspected. This building sated from the late 1600's, a plague downstairs said. Had the cables been replaced since then?

"Max?" Fang asked.

My head snapped up. I couldn't avoid this anymore. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You figure?" I said. "what with the whole _everyone must die_ shtich"

Fang sighed, and I tried unsuccessfully to back away from him.

"The flock seem to be in good shape," he said after about a moment. "I know your worried about your mom and Ella." Someone must have filled him in on everything that had been quietly plaguing me for days. I'd been keeping all of that to myself.

I nodded. This superficial conversation was torture. This was the person I spent countless hours with, kissing, talking to about everything in our hearts, our minds. How was it that it suddenly felt like Dylan was the one whom I'd known forever and Fang was the total stranger? I knew that life as a genetic experiment sucked, but I hadn't realized how much worse it might suck as a genetic teenage experiment.

"So… You're not going to talk to me anymore?" Fang sounded angry.

And then something inside me snapped. "How could you stop loving me?

**(This is where it changes)**

I looked up into his eyes. All my hurt and frustration was put into those words, and even though I was mortified that I had said that out loud, I was glad I said it. I wanted- no _needed _to know what he was going to say next.

His eyes immediately softened. For once all I could see in them was raw emotion. Sadness, guilt, but the emotion that had caught my eyes and had all my attention was the love.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Max," he said, it was almost a whisper, "I could never stop loving you."

My vision turned blurry with tears, and I hated myself for showing weakness in front of the one person I didn't want to. "Then why did you leave us? Leave me?" I asked, just as quietly.

He sighed, again. His too-short-for-my-liking hair rustled a little bit as he shook his head in frustration. "I left because I had to Max." He said. "I left because I was distraction you from your job. I left because we were too fed up with each other for you to do it right and the rest of the flock _needs_ you. They don't need me. That's why I left." All throughout that outburst, his voice had risen considerably higher, and at the last 2 sentences it was like he deflated. It went back to his normal tone of voice, if not quieter.

My eyes widened in shock. "Fang, do you not realize that I was heartbroken." I said, getting on my own mini speech. I pressed the button on the elevator to make it stop. I needed to get this out, and that should give me a little bit more time.

"Do you not realize how much I need for you to be there by my side. You made the flock so sad. But worst of all you made me sad. You devastated us. It took me eight days until Dylan finally knocked me out of my trance! Eight days I wasn't able to cope because you left me!" I didn't really wanted to tell him all this, but once I start talking, I spill it all out. "And when you called me the other day, I was about to break down again. I was _in the middle of the desert trying to find Ella when you called._ Everything was falling apart and I _needed you back_." I said. My anger had yet to reach its peak. "But you weren't there for me!" I was about to add more when something- no _someone was launched at me_.

I stood there stunned for a moment until I realized it was Fang. He crashed his lips against mine, and I didn't hesitate for a minute to kiss him back.

Our mouths in perfect sync, I realized I couldn't live without him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He grabbed the top of my thigh and guided it around his torso. I did the same with the other leg.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I granted it immediately, and we fought for dominance. I let him win. Our kiss was full of passion, love, lust, and pain. All the pain we felt since we have been separated. I put all of my feelings into that kiss.

I tangled my hands into his hair; he put his hands under my shirt and was running his hands along the bare skin of my back, massaging the part where my wings just connect to my body.

So imagine this. You see a brown haired teenage girl, and a black haired teenage boy in an elevator. The girl had been smashed up against the wall of the elevator, and the boy was the one pushing her into the wall. The girl had both of her legs wrapped around his torso, making her not even touching the floor at all. You see her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair, and the boy with his hands up her shirt, in the back.

That was the image everyone in Max and Fang's flock got, when the doors finally opened. They all stood there shocked for a moment, before someone cleared their throat.

They bounced apart, and Maya, Angel, Iggy, Ratchet, and everyone besides Gazzy and Dylan, had a smirk on their face. Gazzy because he still didn't understand all the lovey dovey stuff and Dylan because he had a hurt expression on.

Angel held her hand out to Iggy, and he grumbled something about her mind reading devious ways, while he fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. I looked wide eyed at Angel. Then Maya. Then Iggy. Then Dylan. Then Finally Fang, whose lips were wildly swollen, and hair and shirt messed up, I probably didn't look much better.

We got out of the elevator right as it was about to close, Angel told us she had a plan, everyone avoiding the obvious elephant in the room. Not really paying attention, I nodded for her to tell us her plan. She led us all into the room, Me and Fang the last ones to enter.

Fang had a small smile pressed on his face as he looked at me. "Max," he said quietly, so only I could hear him. "Just so you know, I never stopped loving you, and I never will." He kissed my forehead, before fixing my hair a little. He took my hand in his, and he led us both into the room, where Angel told us the plan that may have led to her death.

**What did you guys think? Did you like it? Review and tell me all about it! And also, feel free to tell me your favorite book/book series! I would love the suggestions. Besides Maximum Ride, and anything else listed on my profile. And I do have a kindle, so feel free to recommend something that is only sold on the kindle! Thanks again:)**

**-From the Stark Towers**


End file.
